Reika Shirikin
Reika Shirikin is the current head of the noble Shirikin clan. Appearence Reika is an attractive girl. She has silky, black hair, usually down, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. She dresses much differently than the average Shinigami, but is not a Shinigami anymore, anyway. Her top is the same, her pants are still black, but much less baggy. They resemble loose yoga pants. Her shoes are in relation to Soifon's, but she does not wear any socks whatsoever. Her Zanpakuto hangs on a thin piece of ribbon. Her shuriken are located in a small pouch on her left leg. Reika is 500 years old. She wears a small necklace with a charm with a hummingbird and chrysanthemum on it. It holds back 80% of her spiritual energy, similar to Kenpachi's eyepatch. Personality Reika is usually a playful, teasing, girl who enjoys hanging out with her friends. She has somewhat of "crazy habits," because she likes to jump off of high places. Whenever it comes to something serious, however, she adjusts quickly and tries to think of the best solution for the problem. Reika will never fight unless someone else attacked someone that she loved first, even if the person is her friend. She is very protective of her friends and family, especially Ichigo and her mother. She is also very thoughtful. Sometimes, she is so preoccupied that she does not notice anything else around her. When it comes to combat, Reika is always fierce and merciless if the battle has a meaning to her. If it doesn't, she just simply wounds the opponent enough to prevent them from fighting, unless it is a Hollow. She loves Isshin Shiba. History Not much is known about Reika's history, but when she was only about 100 years old, her mother and sisters were murdered by her brother. After this, she ran away from home. She became a Shinigami at age 150, and was sent under Squad Six. It is believed that she did not co-operate with her captain very well, since Captain Kuchiki would not appreciate her somewhat childish manner and crazy habits. He offered to transfer her to another squad to the other captains, but none of them would take her. At last, she was thrown into Squad Ten, where she quickly became "Captain Shirikin" and apparently, more serious. When she turned 400, she was exiled from Seireitei, for reasons unknown. Sypnosis The story line is the same, only Reika is included. Agent of the Shinigami Arc This is when Reika Shirikin is first introduced. She meets Ichigo Kurosaki after he gains his Shinigami powers in the real world, simply because she is curious about his person. Immediately, the two are very close. Since she is one of the most noble people in all of Soul Society, she changed her name to Reika Yakitori to avoid detection by Rukia. Ichigo, not knowing that Reika was a Shinigami, is desperate to keep his powers a secret from her until a Menos Grande appears in the real world, right in front of the three. Ichigo attempts to kill it but cannot, and Reika finally steps in to kill it. She reveals her real name while killing the Hollow. When Rukia leaves, she leaves as well. When Ichigo invades Seireitei, Reika watches all of his battles. Soon, after he recovers from a fight with Kenpachi, Ichigo falls into a fight with Captain Histugaya. For some reason, Reika protests against this and fights Ichigo. She beats him up gently but easily, literally going easy on him. When Ichigo starts to release a Gestuga Tensho, Reika blocks it with her single hand. To finish it off more quickly, she releases her Shikai. The fight is stopped due to Kenpachi's interference, and the result in Reika and Kenpachi's fight afterwards is unknown, but it is suggested that Reika won due to the injuries Kenpachi is seen with later. Reika is is sad when Ichigo and his friends leave, but glad at their victory. All of a sudden, a Vasto Lorde comes from Huedo Muendo, and unables Ichigo to depart. Reika takes out her Bankai after a very difficult time fighting with her Shikai, and purifies the Hollow with Ice Fortress. Her advantage was that the Hollow controlled fire, and she ended up with only a few burns. Arrancar Arc When Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad meet Yammy and Ulquorria, Reika is secretly watching them from behind, compressing her spiritual pressure so she is not seen. The next day, she, along with six other Shinigami, appear at Ichigo's school. Ichigo seems glad at her arrival. That night, Grimmjow and his Fraccion invade the real world, and Reika is left to watch Rangiku's and Toshiro's fights, until Grimmjow grabs her by the collar and say that she would be good bait for Ichigo. He starts to dual with her, and apparently Toshiro is worried. However, Reika is actually able to fight on par with Grimmjow, considering that she is only at 4% spiritual energy. She struggles to keep up, and eventually releases her Shikai. From here she easily pars Grimmjow, until Ichigo arrives and starts fighting him, yet failing miserably. When Grimmjow starts to beat up Ichigo, Reika, watching the entire time, steps in (with her Shikai still intact) and beats Grimmjow, until he is saved due to Kaname Tosen. Several days later, Reika is seen with the rest of the Shinigami and Ichigo, along with Yi-Xin. She wanders toward the ditch that Ulquorria and Yammy made the first day, curious to know if anything was special. As she nears it, someone comes down from the sky, obviously from Huedo Mueno. At the feel of the spiritual pressure, Reika suddenly becomes solemn and glowers, with her hands in tight fists. As the history of herself is revealed, and the mysterious person turns out to be Kai Shirikin, Reika's older brother and a traitor of Soul Society (he's also in cahoots with Aizen), Reika starts to attack him. As it seems pointless to attack such a ridiculously strong person, both with their Shikai out. As Reika controls only mild water, Kai can make much faster attacks because his Zanpakuto controls hot water. Both Shikais look similar. At last, Reika is stabbed straight through with Kai's spear. Her friends try to help her, but she holds them back. Within a short while, Tsumetai Mizu Mitsuki is activated. She prevents Kai from taking out his Bankai, and kills him with Glorious Water Flower Death. It is realized at the end, when Kai starts to fade away, that the purpose was to try to make Reika join Aizen, but Kai was unable to carry out this order, due to Reika's immediate attacking. Orihime heals her injuries afterwards. The next night, a demon appears to seek revenge for his master, the Vasto Lorde Reika killed so long ago. He severely injures her at first, but later he tears off her entire left side, resulting in her death. Orihime attempts to heal her, but the incredible spiritual power around the wound make it literally impossible. Isshin, infuriated, kills the demon. He rushes to Reika's side, and holds her in his arms. Reika evaporates, and all of her friends grieve for her. The day after that, Reika appears again at school. Everyone who witnessed the incident the night before are surprised, but embrace her. After school, a low-level Hollow suddenly pops up in front of the group. Reika promises that she'll deal with it, and steps out of her body and releases her Shikai. When the Hollow vanishes, Isshin attacks Reika, despite the fact that everyone else is trying to restrain him. "It's a fake," he grumbled. "Reika never takes out her Shikai to kill Hollow of that level." As this is cleared, the people let go. "Reika" transformed into a strong Hollow; its true form. It explains that it ate the spirit particles as they were drifting up toward the sky, gaining her powers, memories, and body. It transforms back into Reika, and starts attacking Isshin with Reika's Bankai. The Hollow manages to point the sword at Isshin's throat, intending to kill him, but instead, it is resisted. Reika, inside the Hollow's body, eventually takes over her body once more, and kills the Hollow. She collapses. When Ichigo is heading to the Vizards, Reika tags along after spotting him and explaining that she, too, has gained Hollow powers, most likely because she was possessed by one. They train together, Ichigo first, but Reika takes much less time to control her inner Hollow. She said that it was because she had resolve, and she knew that her friends needed help. However, she was so strong in her Hollow form that the Vizards had to rotate every two minutes from injury, not ten. Reika is able to control her Hollow self in less than 14 minutes. Abilities Kido Master: Reika can easily cast high-level spells without inchantion, and she can probably best Byakuya in this section. Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Reika was taught by Yoruichi, so she is very skilled in this area. Flash Steps Master: Reika may be as fast as Yoruichi, and can appear in several places at once. Her shunpo is great enough to avoid almost any attack. She can move quickly and agilely even without using shunpo. Master Defender: Reika is not very fond of attacking, but is very skilled in defending. Intellect: Reika can devise and counter strategies very quickly. With a few steps, she is able to successfully kill an Adjuchas Menos with a strategy. Shirikin: Every Shirikin is required to learn shirikinjutsu, and Reika never misses a target. She can throw these small shirikin at incredible rates, fast enough to strike a bullet. Firearm Practicer: Reika is sometimes seen with a small gun, and she can use it pretty well. Geass: Reika's Geass allows her to literally look into and control someone's minds. This means that she is able to look into someone's memories or thoughts, past and present. The thoughts are as clear as they were when the person was experiencing it, even though they may remember it a different way. She is able to alter, erase, or revive any memories, as well as making the victim think something else. She can control the brain's functioning, as well. This means that she can order the heart to stop pumping, the eyes to stop seeing, or anything else that the brain has power over. She rarely uses this power. There is no limit to the amount of times the Geass can be used on one person, but Reika must have her Geass present and see a part of their body before going into a person's mind. The Geass sigil lights up in Reika's left eye when she uses this power. Hollowfication: Reika has Hollow powers which speed her up greatly, and give her a bit more strength. Zanpakuto Reika's zanpakuto's name is Mizu Mitsuki (literally 'Beautiful Water Moon' ''). Her Zanpakuto is the strongest water-type in Soul Society. In its sealed state, Mizu Mitsuki takes the form of the average katana with a pure blue hilt, and a guard made of two cresent moons with their backs together. Mizu Mitsuki releases very little spiritual energy in both forms, even though it is very powerful. The only time it releases a lot of this is when Reika is performing one of her "tattoo attacks." '''Shikai': Mizu Mitsuki'''Mizu Mitsuki's release command is '''Shimmer in the moonlight throughout the darkness of the night. This is the only Zanpakuto that does not release any spiritual energy at the time of release. To release it, Reika moves her hands from the center of the katana to the outsides until the Zanpakuto transforms and is as long as her armspan. Her sheath disappears. Reika gains a new ice spear that is created with the cresent moons facing each other for the tip. Shikai Special Ability: Mizu Mitsuki can create water from spiritual energy or particals. This can either be controlled with Reika's new ice spear, or Reika's hands alone. The water can be controlled into large columns, ice daggers or anything else. Reika can change states of water any time, but the amount of water must be present first. This ability is especially powerful because of the great force of water, and water pressure can be made to slice through objects. She can also create shields with water or ice. Mist is also availible to hide Reika or her companians. With this ability, Reika can basically mimic any other ice/water Zanpakutos easily, to a certain degree. Bankai: Tsumetai Mizu Mitsuki: To release Mizu Mitsuki's Bankai, Reika holds her katana facing down, the blade pointing toward her. One hand grabs the other's elbow, and Reika bends her knees slightly. After saying "Bankai!" the blade completely dissolves away in one direction (as does the sheath) and a huge, twisting column of water shoots up to the sky behind Reika. This still does not release any spritual energy, but the attacking does. Then, three other appear. These are smaller than the first. At the same time, they condense and form dragons. The largest is a water dragon, and the others are made up of (one for one) ice, mist, or snow. Reika herself gains tattoos in the shape of a cresent moon on her chest, right cheek, and the back of the left hand. She is unarmed. Bankai Special Ability: In her Bankai state, Reika's Zanpakuto can communicate with her telepathically. This means that she does not need to control the water and dragons as much as in her Shikai. The force of the water is greatly increased and much colder, and the ability to manipulate it is also increased. During her fight, the opponent will gain tattoos just like Reika's whenever a dragon, water, or Reika herself touches them in the three spots. The first time, they will be black and appear. This is nessisary for her to continue to make the tattoos to the next level. The second time, they glow a bright, light, blue. The last time, they are white, and Reika must touch the spots, instead of her Zanpakuto. The amount of white tattoos can make great, powerful, attacks that Reika would be too tired to make herself. When the attack is over, Reika must start to make the tattoos all over again, if the opponent survives. One White: Water Dragon:Five large puddles of water form behind Reika. Out of these, she can create water dragons with little effort (these are smaller than the regular dragons). However, she has to control these with her hands, but the other four dragons move at her own (telepathic) will. Two White: Ice Fortress: A huge dome of ice surrounds Reika and her opponent. This is "indestructable," according to her. Reika flash-steps out (which only she can do; no one else can get away) and she lands into the circle that the dragons made around the dome. All at once, four gigantic spears are thrust in one side, and go clear out the other side. The opponent was locked into the middle, so s/he is stabbed through four times. Reika claims that this is an "absolute death." Even so, very strong people have a potential to survive. Three White: Glorious Water Flower Death: In this attack, the opponent becomes the center of a huge snow circle. They are pinned to the spot so they cannot move (like in Ice Fortress) while Reika flash-steps to a bit above the circle and out of it. Rows and rows of thin, long spears, as tall as the opponent (so they really depend on his/her size) appear, until they entirely surround the person except for a few centimeters. The spears then proceed to rise up into the air in the shape of a point. After this, the soft snow underneath raises a little and reveals many large wedges that soon break apart from each other and look like a flower's petals, except in wedge form. The wedges shatter at the sound of Reika's snap to form vicious ice dragons. With the preparations set, the spears hurl toward the victim, followed by the dragons and primary dragons. Reika can make this attack more powerful by adding bursts of Kido or her own energy blast before the spears strike. Everything dissolves into a large mass of water when the opponent is dead, then the water will sink into the ground. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami